Galen Amarante
"..Eagleguard isn't what it once was, they dishonor their own code." Early Life (Pre-Bajonk) Galen Amarante was born into a wealthy family within the Western Capital, he was quite spoiled as a child. He was rude to all of his friends within the Capital, and often found himself getting into trouble. His father once lashed him with his belt across his face, resulting in him fighting back, to no avail, his father won and locked him in the basement for a long time, feeding him and such, allowing him out for special occasions, but he spent a lot of his early life in the basement of his home. The Beginning (Bajonk) Galen was a young adult when Vhaenys Daergaris and Daemalyx, better known as Taelon Daergaris stumbled into the West, looking for assistance. He gave them food, and shelter for days on end in his own home as he saw the West becoming a more brutal and violent place, when Vhaenys offered him a position with the Order of the Eagleguard, He accepted, and found himself growing close to the young boy revealed to be the son of Vhaenys. One day, in a siege against the West, Galen found himself against Ex-Eagleguard James Erangur, who took his left hand in combat before sending them on their merry way. After a long time, a carnomancer repaired Galen, as he rose through the ranks in the Eagleguard. He and Taelon Daergaris, alongside their close friend Evial went on an expedition in the canyons, resulting in Evial's disappearance. They searched for days in the canyons, but they never found him.. this haunted Galen for years to come. The End of the Daergaris Era The Daergaris Era came to an end when Vhaenys met his end in combat. Zun, a fellow member of the Eagleguard took Dareth Recura and left, when Galen went to look for Taelon finding him on multiple occasions, trying to tell him his father died before he narrowly escaped. He severely regretted giving Taelon up to Vhaenys, the exile. In due time, Galen came to work with Taelon during the dark period of the Eagleguard, they went on many adventures together and took down many bandits, as well as laying siege to orc encampments. The both of them used quite brutal tactics to take down bandits and orcs alike, not holding back. But.. Taelon used his necromancy again, drawing upon several of the damned. Galen couldn't.. he couldn't see Taelon go down that dark path, so he sent him tumbling over the edge of a relatively small cliff, into the water. What he didn't know is Taelon survived the fall. Vhaenys' Final Request. Galen As you are trusted to be the protector of my son, Taelon Daergaris. I have expected that you would take action and sail away from Azura with my Son. I know I may be dying, but know that you helped me find peace as my Son is safe. However, that does not mean you should abandon your Brothers and Sisters, after my death. It is expected that the Order would be divided as many would want to be the Arch. Once Taelon has come of age, you may let him be and return to Trepheon to fulfill your duties. Not as the normal soldier, but now. A member of the Vanguard. Find my Nephew, Dareth Recura. I have faith that he will manage to keep hold of the Eagleguard in Trepheon. Farewell, Galen. Vhaenys Daergaris... When he was presented with this letter by none other than Dareth Recura, Galen realized he had made a horrible mistake, and failed the final request of one of the men he honored, and respected. Galen looked for Taelon for YEARS on end, crying out during sleepless nights.. looking for the boy he took as a son, the boy he had betrayed. He had ruined his chances of being The Arch.. Vhaenys had still wanted him to return.. even after his exile. The New Era As Galen was apart of the Council within the Eagleguard, he took some time off to meet a beautiful, lovely woman known as Emylyna, who took his hand in marriage and gave birth to his daughter, Aelisia Amarante. Emylyna grew very sick after child birth, she and Aelisia were sold into slavery when Galen took a leave of absence from everything under very strange circumstances, and by the time the Order of the Eagleguard found Emylyna, it was too late, her illness took her life. Galen and Aelisia went to Nerius for a couple of months before returning to Trepheon around the time of the recent Centralian Siege. He rescued Toren's brother from an Orc Encampment not far from the Centralian Capital, and lead him to the Sanctuary before he was denied access to the territory of the Eagleguard, so reluctantly the man went to find a place to stay with his daughter. Galen has actually grown to despise the Eagleguard for dishonoring Vhaenys, by changing just about everything since the Daergaris Era.